togsmpfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine
, this might have been how Divine appeared on the battlefield in the 1337 invasion of Ihazon.]] Divine are a very rare race famed for their extremely long lifespans and incredible power. They are believed to be distant descendants from God by Genus Reditus and Demigods by Asseculs and Devout Asseculs. The most known Divine in modern times is Togfan, mayor of Langenthal, who unlike her counterparts appear to be pacifistic. Characteristics Divine share a similar stature to that of humans, but possess incredible beauty and charisma as well as nearly infinite lifespans. They can sprout ethereal wings at will that allow them limited flight and has an incredibly high innate prowess for magic. The School of Radosis was made to describe the magic showed by Divine, which focuses primarily on magic based on fire or intense light. Despite having extreme potency for destruction, Divine themselves appear rather physically frail and show under average levels of strength. For reasons unknown, Divine have an abnormally high female-to-male ratio. History Throughout history, Divine have always been a rare sight but very influential in shaping the world once they interfere. During the expansionist era of Radosis, the empire was home to the largest concentration of Divine ever known of, and many of the largest Radosicus families as well as Empresses were Divine. The most known Divine ruler was perhaps Empress Clementia, who with her five Divine sons attempted to rule all of Surface with an iron fist. Their innate power and charisma are likely the reasons for their ability to consistently gain incredibly influential positions of power. Despite Clementia's brutal regime, she was adored by her nation. The true strength of Divine, however, was not demonstrated before the bloody 1337 invasion of Ihazon. The Radosicus army, led primarily by Pigmen, had already swiftly invaded several other countries when they arrived in Ihazon. The destruction they unleashed has been unrivalled ever since. Several cities were wiped out and an enormous percentage of the population were mercilessly slaughtered. The infamous siege of Trondheim, which has had numerous accounts from survivors and onlookers, was over in under an hour. During Radosis' internal collapse in 1350 and the concurring death of Empress Clementia, her Divine sons stirred up a devastating civil war in battle of the throne. The sheer destructive power displayed has been said to be even greater than that shown during the 1337 invasion. None of the sons survived the civil war, and a large majority of Divine were wiped out from this event that lasted not much longer than a year. Through the years, the succeeding Divine were lost in time, with only a very few known remaining. Trivia * Traditional Devouts refer to Divine as 'Angels', but refuse the notion that they are related to God due to their tremendously destructive use of magic. * According to Genus Reditus, Divine are distant descendants of the 8 Demigods of virtues who descended from the Godrealms to create Radosis. *Asseculs and Devout Asseculs believe Divine are all Demigods, hence explaining their incredible power and long lifespans. Category:History Category:Race